Many connectors, such as SMA or SMC connectors, attach to mating connectors by means of threads or other means that require application of rotational force during connection and disconnection. Unless prevented in some manner, a connector will rotate due to the rotational force exerted when connecting or disconnecting mating connectors.
A persistent problem in the telecommunications industry is base station connectors that rotate when mating connectors are disconnected. These base station connectors extend through a wall (or panel) of the base station enclosure and allow an external cable to be electrically connected to the base station's internal electronics. FIG. 1, discussed below, shows a typical example of a connector 100 extending through a panel 120 of a base station. Base station connectors mate with another connector (a mating connector) that usually is attached to a coaxial cable of some sort. The base station connectors often have a soldered electrical connection on the internal side of the base station enclosure. Even a few degrees of rotation can be enough to break solder joints so it is very important to prevent the base station connector from rotating.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art method of preventing a connector 100 from rotating during connection or disconnection of mating connectors. Connector 100 has threads at one end for screwing into a threaded hole in panel 120 and at the other end for attaching a nut 110. Nut 110 is then screwed down tight against panel 120 to prevent connector 100 from rotating. This method is commonly used but does not prevent rotation very well.
FIG. 2 shows a prior art method of preventing a connector 200 from rotating during connection or disconnection of mating connectors. Connector 200 has a rectangular flange 210 with screw holes 230 in each corner. Connector 200 inserts into a hole in panel 120. It is held in place by screws inserted in each of the screw holes 230. This method works well but requires drilling and thread tapping of four additional holes. Therefore this method is expensive, difficult to manufacture, and requires extra steps to attach connector 200 to panel 120.
FIG. 3 shows a prior art method of preventing a connector 300 from rotating during connection or disconnection of mating connectors. Connector 300 has a flange 310. When connector 300 is screwed into a threaded hole in panel 120, flange 310 compresses O-ring 330 against panel 120. Under ideal conditions, O-ring 330 provides enough frictional resistance to rotation that mating connectors can be connected or disconnected without causing connector 300 to rotate. When exposed to the elements in the field, the connector oxidizes. The oxidation causes the connector to bind when joined with its mate, requiring application of greater rotational connect/disconnect force than the O-ring 330 can resist. Thus this method does not prevent rotation under commonly encountered field conditions.
Additional general background, which helps to show the knowledge of those skilled in the art regarding the system context, and of variations and options for implementations, may be found in Catalog Number 82074 version 5-98 from AMP Incorporated, all of which is hereby incorporated by reference.